An Unromantic Meeting
by kallalily
Summary: Anne and her family spend a quiet night around the fireplace when Walter asks a question. How did his parents meet?


**A/N: Just a little story that was on my mind about our favorite redhead. I always wondered what her kids would think about her and Gil's meeting, and so, here it is! **

**It seems that the shooting stars have not worked, and so I am not the genius L.M. Montgomery and have no claim to Anne, Gil, or any of the rest of the characters. **

* * *

_Fires are such a cozy thing, on a winter's night, _thought Anne Blythe happily. Her sewing lay neglected in her lap, and her grey eyes sparkled with their customary starry shine. Though a mother of five, Anne was still the imaginative, dreamy girl she'd always been. The merry popping and crackling of the fire could be heard underneath the chatter of the little girls sitting on the sofa. Nan and Di were energetically discussing some of the days' doings in Rainbow Valley. Walter, who had recently learned to read, was happily immersed in a book of poetry. Jem lay across the rug by the fire, playing with the Shrimp.

"Mummy," Walter said, looking up from his poems. "How did you and Dad meet?" Walter's question elicited everyone's attention; even Gilbert looked up from his medical tome.

"Oh, yes Mummy, was it terribly _romantic_?" Nan had not only inherited her mother's name, but also her colorful imagination and appreciation for all things "romantic". Anne choked out a laugh. The word romance hardly fit the memory of her first encounter with Gilbert Blythe. Dr. Blythe laughed too; the memory, which had at one time engendered so much pain and regret, was nothing short of hilarious to him now.

"Would you like to tell the story, or should I?" she asked her husband.

"You tell it, Anne," he said, still smiling.

"Well, you all know that I came to Green Gables when I was eleven," Mrs. Blythe began. "Shortly after Aunt Marilla and Matthew decided to keep me, I was enrolled in school. The first few weeks went well enough, until a new boy started attending. His name was Gilbert Blythe," she tossed a glance at her husband, "and he'd been away for years because of his father's health." Here she paused, wanting to see if Gilbert had anything to add.

"I returned to Avonlea to find it buzzing with news about a queer new girl," he continued the story. "Everyone was talking about her; her odd ways and her temper, as fiery as her hair. You see, your mother earned a reputation within days of moving to Avonlea, after she yelled at Mrs. Rachel Lynde." The children's eyes widened in surprise. They could never imagine dear, sweet mother yelling at Mrs. Lynde!

"When I started at school, I saw your mother for the first time. I'd never seen another girl like her, and I was dying to get to know her. But, she refused to so much as glance at me. So, I reached over, grabbed one of her red braids and said "Carrots! Carrots!"

"And then I noticed you with a vengeance," Anne laughed. "I stood up, enraged, and smashed my slate over his head!" Nan actually gasped aloud.

"Oh, you didn't, Mummy!"

"I did! And I was so angry with him afterwards that I refused to speak to him for _five years. _Though," she continued, glancing at Gilbert, "I don't think I would have done nearly as well in school had I not been so determined to beat you!"

Gilbert laughed. "And what a horrible five years they were! I was so miserable with guilt and remorse, and so determined to make you forgive me some day. From that day on, kids, I was head over heels in love with your mother." His eyes shone with the adoration that still consumed his soul, even after all this time. There was a part of him that still struggled to grasp the reality that Anne was _his_ after so many years of wishing and wanting.

"It's kind of romantic in the irony of it all," Walter said dreamily.

"The irony?" Gilbert asked, surprised his young son knew the meaning of the word.

"Yes. Even though Mummy was mad, she ended up falling in love with you and getting married. It's like you were meant to be." He sighed, smiling, looking back at his book. He liked the story of how his parents met. It would've been dreadful if their meeting had been something commonplace, nothing more than a "Hello, how do you do?" or a nod of the head.

"I like that idea. 'Meant to be.' Anne, we have a smart son," Gilbert said, grinning.

"That we do," Anne said, looking at all of her children. "They're all brilliant." She felt a glow inside, as happy and warm and contented as the cozy fire.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Hope you liked it :) Remember, reviews make the world go round, and horrible things would happen if the Earth stopped spinning. So, save mankind and review!**


End file.
